


A Lizard In Disguise

by Laikin394



Series: Double Trouble [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, OOC, PWP, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2470106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laikin394/pseuds/Laikin394
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle wants to go trick-or-treating and is certain she will until her lovers see her costume. They make sure she is distracted enough not to go anywhere that night. Slash-free (alas) Rumple/Belle/Gold threesome, or, this time, more like Gold/Belle/Gold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lizard In Disguise

In truth, aside from losing Belle and never finding his son, the only other thing mister Gold dreaded was celebrating Christmas with his True Love. He would never admit it to her, of course, but he hated that stupid holiday - the decorations and the smell of ginger cookies, the snow and the bloody carol singers. He had a feeling that since it was Belle's first Christmas in this world, she would try to make up for 28 years she missed and triple her efforts at cheering his gloom, stretching the festivities into the couple of weeks after the new year. But it turned out that his secret fears were ungrounded - the ever planning and calculating Mr. Gold left out a tiny detail - there was even a worse holiday right amidst the bleak rainy autumn he had to look out for. He was stupid enough to overlook the possibility of the season having any kind of celebration – after all, who would want to mark a day when the trees turned yellow and half of the town turned into sneezing snivelling wrecks?

"What are you going to dress up as at Halloween?" the girl chirped and Gold coughed up on his rice. Rumple, who sat to his left, delivered him an extra hard blow between the shoulder blades, hiding it behind his innocent smile of fake concern. He let it pass as he didn’t want to start an argument with the berk but made a mental note to pay him back the same kind of favour later.

"I... I don't know, sweetheart," he wheezed, putting a glass of water to his lips to avoid answering more than that.

"I think you should go as Mr. Gold, the fearful pawnbroker," Rumple sneered in honeyed voice. "That is the biggest farce of all. They will give you extra candy for that costume."

"Piss off," the other man snarled quietly and Belle rolled her eyes at them. She tried to make them civil, she really did, but it seemed that those little puns never stopped, whether they were half-hearted or meant as insults.

"And you, Rumple?" she turned to him with a smile plastered to her face; he was willing to walk miles for that adorable smile, but he wasn't sure some twisted barbaric celebration of the ancient magical day was on the list of things he was willing to do.

"Do I even need to dress up?" he asked acidly, glancing down at himself pointedly, but the effect was ruined by the tight white shirt he was wearing - one of Gold's, naturally - that was stretched across his chest. He hardly looked imposing or fearful in that ridiculous clothing, but Belle pointed out wisely that his own shirt had to be washed once in a while. Who knew the bloody laundry machine (or whatever that metal monster was called) would ruin the delicate silk.

"Um... you could go like this?" she prompted. "Just be Rumpelstiltskin?"

"Have you seen the books of this world? I am portrayed as a bearded midget!" Gold snorted into his plate and Rumple shot him a deadly glance that could incinerate anyone on the spot, except that the particular riffraff seemed to be fireproof. "That relates to you too, you know."

"Then you could be someone else. Oh come on, it will be fun!"

Belle looked at them expectantly but neither of the men seemed a bit enthusiastic at the prospect. "Don't tell me you want to be stuck at home all evening and miss all the holiday spirit!"

"You'd be surprised," Rumple murmured softly but luckily the girl didn't hear him. She was clearly displeasured but tried not to pout, although her bottom lip stuck out a little bit more than usual.

"Alright," she sighed finally when it didn't appear the men could be convinced otherwise. "Am I at least allowed to go trick-or-treating?"

"Only if Dove comes with you," Gold shot back immediately.

"Can’t you come? Please? You know you could protect me much better than him," she smiled and he couldn't hold back a smirk in response to those two dimples that decorated her cheeks when she grinned. It was downright flattery, of course, but she probably sincerely believed in what she was saying. Although if he thought of it, he didn’t see the Dove trying to impale anyone who glanced at a girl on a cane; so maybe he wasn’t as great of a bodyguard as was suitable.

"I would either scare the living lights out of the citizens, making them shut their doors in a rush or have them dump all of the candy in your little bag. Do you want the children to be left without it?"

"No, of course not." She bit on her lip but didn't argue anymore. Belle didn't need the candy - he could stuff the attic full of it, but the holiday held some unexplainable allure to her and she didn't want to miss the so-called fun.

"Besides, we might have a surprise for you when you return." It wasn't formed as a questionbut a raised tone and a turned head into Rumpelstiltskin's direction seemed to morph it into one.

"Quite so," the sorcerer nodded smugly and Belle squirmed in her seat.

"What kind of surprise are you talking about?"

"It won't be a surprise if you know beforehand, will it?"

"Are you saying that to have me home early tomorrow?"

"Maybe," Gold elaborated.

"Definitely," offered Rumple.

***

After some negotiations, the decorations were put to the minimum (a couple of jack-o’-lanterns outside on the porch) and the area of indoor contamination was restricted to the hall.

Belle looked at herself in the mirror critically, putting her coloured paper bag on top of the chest of drawers. Frankly, she wasn’t happy with the costume but Ruby assured her such gown length was totally acceptable in this world and besides, she was wearing something similar, although in red, and promised to take them to a bar for a small party afterwards to show her what fun was about once Belle was done with her “candy thing”. The girl’s legs were a bit wobbly in those spiked shoes and she wondered how long she could keep her balance in them – she usually wore them briefly just to see her men’s eye light up with appreciation and never considered taking the pumps for an actual walk. She wriggled and tried to push the dress down less the top of her stockings would show.

“What are you wearing? Don’t tell me _that_ is your costume!” Gold appeared behind her soundlessly and she shivered as his voice startled her. “And what is this?” he pinched the handled of the paper bag between his fingers and tossed it onto the floor with a look of clear distaste on his face.

“Oh! Oh yes, it is,” she smiled, ignoring his childish protest against the flamboyant bag as he eyed her extra-pale foundation and the bold red of her lips. “It’s black widow, you know? I thought it was a bit ironic in view of the town rumours.”

“What rumours?” he grumbled as she turned to face him and he found it extremely difficult not to stare at her chest through the sheer fabric of her dress that revealed a hint of black bra.

“People notice things. They have seen me come and go and, well…” the girl trailed off, shrugging. “Why are you fully dressed and wearing a tie?”

“Never mind. What do _respectable_ people of Storybrooke say?”

“You don’t want to know.”

“Oh I do,” Gold replied softly as his eyes narrowed.

“They’ve called me a gold digger. Or, rather, you know, _Gold_ -digger. I guess it is funny in a way.”

“Who? Who said that to you? I will bloody destroy them.”

“No you won’t, Rumple. The humour will soon wear off; besides, they are nowhere close to the truth, are they?”

“Where did you get this tunic, anyways?”

“It’s a dress,” Belle corrected him.

“Fine, call it a dress if you prefer but where did you find it?”

“Oh, it’s Ruby’s. She lent it to me ‘cause she didn’t approve of the rest of my clothing.”

“I expected no less from that animal.”

“Rumple!” she chided, giving him a look from under her brows that made him sigh and shift from one foot to the other. She hoped he would apologize for calling her friend an animal – which was completely rude and ungrounded – but he didn’t. She turned back to the mirror to check if she had miraculously smudged her lipstick and the man stepped closer to her.

“You are not going out in that dress,” he said firmly and she huffed indignantly.

“Why not?”

“Because it is obscene! No one would mourn her beloved husband in a gown like that anyways.”

“Well you don’t seem to mind it,” Belle shot back as his large hands stroked her waist line, the warmth soaking into her skin.

“I mind it.”

He lowered his voice, stretching the words in a way that indicated he was a bit distracted to ensure he sounded bossy.

“You do realize I don’t require your permission to do anything,” the girl said disapprovingly, frowning at their reflection in the mirror although it was difficult to be insulted when his nose nuzzled her ear and he hummed at the smell of her hair. “I want to go and I will.” She knew she sounded like a spoiled child but she couldn’t help it; she looked forward to the evening and seeing Ruby and other people dressed up and despite Gold’s warm lips pressing light kisses to her cheek, the evening was quickly turning sour.

“Even if I disapprove?” he whispered, his breath tickling her face and wrapped his arm around her middle to pull her flush against him.

“Even if you do,” she replied uncertainly as her body leaned back against the man treacherously. He wasn’t playing fair – but then he had a reputation of a trickster – but she thought she was saved when she heard a sound of the other man descending.

“Rumple, will you tell him that…” the girl cut herself off in the middle of the sentence and just stood there, gaping at the third person. Instead of seeing Rumpelstiltskin the way he was back in the Enchanted Forest – greenish skin, scales and all – she was faced with a descending replica ofGold who stood right behind her. “What?” she squeaked, squeezing her eyes shut and opening them again. Her mind wasn’t playing some kind of joke on her – or if it was, it looked to be a long one. “But how?..” Then, realization struck her and she spun on her heels, throwing Gold #1’s hands off of her.

“You! You kissed him and it broke the curse!”

The two Golds blinked. And then blinked again and suddenly burst out laughing, one of them doubling over while the other one held onto the railing of the staircase to keep upright.

“That… that is the most ridiculous thing you have ever said!” one of the men stuttered, wiping the tears of mirth out of the corner of his eye when the other one covered his face with his hands. “Gods, Belle, we did no such thing! That was your surprise that just happened to be revealed prematurely.”

“How did you?.. Why?” she hated sounding so silly but her brain, tricked into seeing everything doubled, refused to form a proper question.

“It’s quite a simple spell. We thought it would be amusing,” the two Golds exchanged glances. “And we would take turns going out with you.”

Belle’s heart throbbed with a rush of tenderness and she had to fight the urge to pull them both into a bone-crushing hug. She liked going outbut she never took that chance – she hated the idea of Rumple being left alone just because he couldn’t show his face on the street in this world.

“And the price?”

“It’s Samhain,” one of the man shrugged. “Magic comes with a discount.”

As much as Belle would like to stay and hear about this new spell, she knew Ruby was already waiting for her and would probably scowl at her for being late.

“I should go,” she said lightly but the men looked not amused.

“Oh no, not in a dress like that!”

“Agreed,” the other one said and she grunted in frustration. Did they really have to choose this time to finally find some common goal?

“How about a deal?” Gold who moved to her right said. “We shall let you go…”

“…if you guess who is who,” Gold to her left said.

A few minutes ago, Belle could confidently say that Rumple was upstairs and the man known as the town’s most fearful pawnbroker stood behind her. Now, she wasn’t sure. She turned her head from side to side, but they were identical, perfect copies of each other down to the faint scar over their upper lip, except that the man on the right was wearing a purple tie and the smirking one further away from the door proudly displayed a red one. It was completely unfair – wouldn’t Rumple feel uncomfortable in a three-piece suit? Why were they even wearing a suit indoors? She hoped Rumpelstiltskin’s zealousness would show itself or he would giggle or quip in his uncanny style or cock his head to the side or  _ anything _ , but she was either lacking in the observation department or the two had practiced it before. In her last desperate attempt to look for a clue, the girl glanced down at their hands, but the moon-stone right was gone – neither chose to wear it.

“You... you don’t need a cane!” she observed excitingly, speaking to Gold to her right but then she saw that the other man was also standing calmly with his weight resting on his right leg which did not seem to cause him any discomfort.

“No cheating,” Gold inpurple tie sneered. Well, at least they have used magic for something other than appearance switching, having the presence of mind to relieve the real from pain and pills at least for one night.

“Rumple,” she whined in confusion, giving up the idea of telling them apart and hoping he would instinctively answer.

“Tonight it’s mister Gold, dearie,” the man on her left said, stepping closer.

“For both of us,” his twin agreed, his hands returning to her body.

“If you refuse to guess, what do you want to do then?” Gold with the red tie asked, pushing her hair to the side and kissing the slope of her shoulder, moving up to her neck.

“Play a good sorcerer and a bad sorcerer?” Gold in purple echoed, making her wonder if shared appearance made them think alike.

“Although there may be a problem with that,” his partner continued, his lips leaving her skin to stretch in a pleased smirk. “Since you might be facing two bad sorcerers.”

The combined work of their hands on her body was almost making her melt into a puddle.

“What do you have in mind?” she questioned, her voice breaking a little as she tried to hide her shiver of excitement.

“Heels off,” the owner of the purple tie decided, kneeling down to peel shoes off her. She sighedbut they knew she neither had the will or the desire to fight them. The man’s fingers danced lightly over her shin before wrapping around her ankle to make her raise her leg for his other hand to slide the shoe off.

“Isn’t that better?” his accomplice murmured and sucked her earlobe into his mouth, making a rush of raw anticipation stream down her spine. On the chest of drawers, Belle’s small clutch purse vibrated but when she reached for it, her hand was gently captured and pulled away.

“Ah-ah, dearie, it wasn’t part of a deal,” he chuckled and suddenly let go of her, his elegant hands sliding up to the knot of his tie. Gold undid it somewhat clumsily, impatiently tugging on it until it finally slid off his collar with a soft hiss against the fabric. “You haven’t guessed and we cannot take chances,” he explained.

“Or have you kiss one of us and pull the mask off in a harsh way of breaking the curse,” Gold at her feet purred, rubbing his face on her knee. Belle felt the stubble prickle her skin and she knew the delicate stockings were probably ruined for good, but she couldn’t bring herself to care about that one bit.

The silk tie pressed against her lips and she parted them, allowing the red fabric to slide between as Rumple (or was it Gold?) tied its ends behind her head.

“Comfortable?” he asked, his concern breaking through the show of being in control and the girl nodded, pushing her tongue against the tie. It wasn’t causing her trouble, although it felt a bit odd; he fastened it in quite a loose fashion and Belle knew she could pull it off at any time or whisper a word and they would stop immediately. Except that she didn’t really want to.

“Hands next to your purse and lean forward a bit,” he instructed and she did as she was told, blushing as the man at her feet sighed when her dress rode up, revealing the lacy top of her stockings. She caught the glimpse of her face in the mirror – eyes wide with excitement with the colour creeping down her neck but she quickly shifted her attention to the man behind her who looked sinfully dark and predatory.

“Good girl,” he praised and she made a muffled moan of excitement as he pressed against her backside. She arched her back like a cat and grinded against him, feeling his hips snap forward as his cock throbbed in response.

“Do you like what you see?” he drawled when their eyes looked in the glass and she squirmed as his thick voice seemed to shoot back to her core. Her phone vibrated again and her hand jerked towards it.

“I said keep your hands on it!” the man snapped. “Do I have to repeat twice?”

“I think someone is trying to get herself a punishment. Do you want to be spanked for misbehaving?” Gold at her feet looked up, eyes dark and holding a dangerous glint of lust. “I could take the cane out, you know.” She moaned in protest and the other man pinched her nipple sharply, making her jump in surprise.

“He so would do it,” he whispered into her ear, the hot breath moving her hair.

“Indeed. I would whack your round little butt until it’s all red. And then I would rub the cool metal handle against your sweet pussy to see if you are excited and if you are, you’d have to thoroughly lick it clean. You know how notorious and solicitous I am.”

“After you are done with it,” the Gold pressed behind her continued, “I would fuck you mercifully long and hard, plunging in you so deep that my stomach will smack your throbbing butt cheeks, making them ache dully and have your squirm and writhe against me.”

“Would you like that, dearie?” Gold wearing purple asked. “To be used and abused for my pleasure until I fill that tight hole with my hot cum?” His voice was driving her insane, images one more explicit than another flashing through her mind and she grinded against him restlessly, trying to switch his attention from words to actions. She couldn’t tell them apart nor did she want to and strangely it wound her up even more.

 “Oh yes, I know you would.” His hands stroked her legs from shins up, pushing the dress up to expose her underwear. “I fucking love seeing you like that – hot and desperate and so ready for my cock. I wish you could see it too.”

“Actually, there may be a way. Hands off the furniture and close your eyes, dearie.” Gold threw her purse to his other self who put in onto the floor next to him and stared at her from below pointedly. She quickly obliged, shutting her eyes and feeling the breeze of magic move her hair. “You can open them now.”

Belle did just that and found herself facing a full-height mirror on the wall in place where the chest of drawers used to be. Mesmerized, she looked at herself clad in black with the blood-red lips and the tie in her mouth being the bright blotches of colour on her, as well as Gold’s large hands, stroking her legs over the dark nylon.

“How do you like it, dearie?” Gold to her left whispered, hungrily taking in the sight of his love in the mirror. She thought he looked like some kind of a demon about to seduce her, yet even if it was so, she was giving into it quite willingly.

“I don’t even have to touch you to make you hot and greedy; but then, why pass up on the opportunity?” His hand cupped her breast, giving it a rough squeeze and she whimpered, unable to keep her eyes off the sight. Watching herself being touched was surreal but intoxicating, almost as if her feelings doubled. The fog of desire was disrupted by the sound of heels clicking on the porch steps as someone approached the door.

“Shh,” Gold whispered and a second later the doorbell rang. He gave the girl’s reflection the most wicked grin and slowly licked her neck, not breaking their eye contact in the looking glass. Belle held her breath and bit onto the fabric not to make a sound as her knees almost gave away at the combined sheer erotica of the scene and the way her body responded to the caress. The knob of the doorbell was pressed repeatedly but it just spurred her lovers on. The visitor knocked several times before smacking their palm against the hard wood. Belle hoped whoever it was, the guest couldn’t see much through the stained glass to make out the wanton trio meters away from the house entrance.

“Belle? Are you there?” came Ruby’s voice, muffled through the door and the man at her feet chose that time to pull her dress up higher and push the flat of his palm between her legs. “Come on, you are not answering your phone, what am I supposed to think? It’s so not like you!”

Gold’s thumb pressed against her clit and rubbed, making her body tremble. The man behind her back didn’t make it any better – he bit onto the tender flesh of her neck where it met her shoulder and sucked hard, swirling his tongue in fast maddening circles. Her phone vibrated again and Gold fished it out from her purse with a devilish grin. She couldn’t see the screen but it was probably Ruby. Belle thought he was going to answer it, but instead he pressed the vibrating gadget against her clit, making her yelp in surprise at the burst of little pleasure it sent through her. The girl moaned again, even their amateur gag not serving to muffle the sound.

“What was that?” Ruby shouted, blissfully oblivious to what was going on.

“She is such a dutiful friend,” Gold praised quietly and her eyes rolled back in her head when his hands roughly kneaded her small breasts. The phone kept buzzing, making her weak in the knees and she bit down on the silk in her mouth yet another high-pitched moan escaped.

“Oh my god, what is going on? Please don’t tell me it’s what I think it is!” Ruby sounded more amused than angry now but Belle didn’t really care much about how her friend felt when Gold’s fingers pressed against the damp crotch of her knickers, rubbing her in slow circles in contrast to the sharp pulses of her phone.

“Fine, I’ll leave you in peace just because I know the selfish git would never let any harm come to you, but I will have your head for it tomorrow! Figuratively speaking, of course!” With the last bang on the door, the heels moved away from the house, blending into the sounds of the street. Unfortunately, her phone stopped ringing too and Gold gave it a pitiful look before putting it aside.

“Selfish? Who is selfish here?” her lover muttered, swiping his tongue over the mark on her neck he left.

“No idea, I think we are quite giving,” his twin on the floor snorted, pushing the crotch of her panties aside. “Why, mister Gold, I would say Belle finds our ministrations satisfying.”

The other man’s hand unhurriedly slid down her front, the spread fingers stroking the little swell of her belly with appreciation before ghosting over her nether lips, gathering the moisture on his fingertips.

“I believe you are right, mister Gold,” he teased, giving her clit a gentle pinch as the other man pulled her small panties lower, kissing the top of her legs where the pale skin met the lace of her stockings. He allowed her to kick the unnecessary piece of clothing away before his breath was fanning her gently, making her skin break into goose bumps. Belle looked at the back of his head in the mirror, the straight brown locks laced with occasional silver and then as if in slow motion watched her own fingers slide through his hair to enjoy its softness.

“Patience, sweetheart,” he growled but she didn’t try to push him closer, massaging his scalp and feeling surprisingly comfortable with him studying her so intimately and up close. The fingers of the other man’s left hand found her nipples, in turns giving the hard points a little tweak through the layers of her dress and a thin bra. She groaned, a low needy sound that rocked through her but she didn’t have a chance to brace herself before Gold’s moist lips carefully closed around her clit. Luckily, the tieless Gold caught her, steadying her against his chest.

“I’ve got you, love,” he rasped, impossibly hard against her back as his replica torturously slow ran his tongue over the little bud. He dragged just the tip along the side of her clit, flicking it and pinching it between his lips. He broke away quickly though and then his partner’s fingers replaced his mouth, sliding over her clitoris to press against her entrance. “Does that feel good?”

She couldn’t manage much with the tie muffling her words but it seemed he didn’t need her confirmation anyways. The fingers withdrew and the slick hotness of the second man was on her, sucking the sensitive labia into his mouth. He growled as her taste blossomed on his tongue – rich salty musk he was eager to taste over and over. Belle threw her head back, resting it on Gold’s shoulder and hoping she would be able to stay upright. They knew her too well and his tongue and his other self’s fingers on her breasts were skilfully bringing her close to the pleasure that would crash onto her body. But right before the devastating wave approached, he stopped to kiss her mound soothingly, avoiding any contact with her throbbing over-sensitized clit.

She whimpered but her inarticulate plea remained unanswered as the light kisses continued to be placed on her stomach and the top of her thighs – yet not where she wanted them most. When she calmed down enough, Belle felt a hand slide down her back. He cupped her butt with a groan of appreciation, sneaking lower over the curved cheek to press against her dripping entrance. Her legs bucked impatiently and he gave in, pushing two of his fingers inside. Gold pumped them in and out almost lazily, feeling her walls clench around his digits in attempt to keep him in. He worked her in a teasing rhythm, slowing down when he sensed she was close and speeding up when the pleasure withdrew. She felt achy from teetering on the verge of pleasure, single-mindedly begging for release with her sighs and the frantic thrusts of her hips.

The other Gold watched his counterpart’s glistening fingers disappear between her tender pink folds with almost a feral hunger and he moaned when the wet digits were offered to him. He lapped them up and sighed together with Belle as her hand tightened in his hair once the fingers were pushed back in and immediately he pressed his face into her crotch, licking her frantically.

No pleasure was allowed to be that good, to feel so intense – she was melting under the warm sliding pressure of his mouth and the practiced movement of his long fingers. Her body tightened, the pleasure unavoidable and Gold groaned a ‘yes’ into her ear before the world exploded in blinding whiteness, the steady suction on her clit and the fingers, buried deep in her, making her scream with sheer joy of the bliss that shook her body. She panted, quivering all over as the pleasure pulsed through her, spreading from her lower stomach up to her fingertips and the curling toes. Her lovers guided her through it, the caresses becoming gentler and slower as she came down from her high, but they didn’t stop entirely, drawing out her enjoyment.

Belle didn’t even notice she was holding her breath until a soft command told her to release it as Gold in front of her stood up. His hair was tousled from where her fingers ruffled it and his lips shone with the evidence of her arousal, making him appear lewd and debauched. The tenting trousers didn’t help it either, and following the direction of her stare, he cupped himself through the fabric, swiping his thumb over the protruding curve of the crown over his shaft. He left her puzzled when he stepped aside though.

“Aren’t you reading my mind?” the other man sneered, his right arm supporting the girl’s now boneless body and then she heard the brief angry whip of a zipper being open as he freed himself with a sigh.

She could feel the heated velvet of his rigid cock on her skin but before the girl even had the presence of mind to reach behind her and take him in hand, the man moved, his shaft grazing against her pussy. Gold who still wore a purple tie was blocking her view in the mirror, but it didn’t matter as she wasn’t able to keep her eyes open when the thick head of his other self pushed into her, stretching her open carefully but insistently.

“Oh no, dearie,” the voice behind her groaned, yanking on her hair sharply once he was fully sheathed in and her eyes snapped open. “You are missing the show here.”

Gold in purple stepped aside, smirking as her eyes widened as seeing her own reflection. Her gaze quickly swiped down from her reddened cheeks to her stomach and she watched in awe as Gold’s thick glistening cock, framed by the delicate pink of her labia, slammed into her sharply and slowly withdrew. Gold to her right stared at where their bodies joined too, his features sharp and predatory. Belle could swear she got extra wet as she watched him pump in and out of her, his mouth slack and his hair plastered to his forehead.

The second man moved closer, hooking her leg over his elbow to help himself bounce the girl up and down.

“She is so hot and tight,” Gold behind her panted and his twin responded with a curse through his gritted teeth as his bulge brushed against her wet clit, leaving a moist smear on the fabric. “Gripping me and… oh fuck. So good I just want to cum inside her, deep and long.” The two men bounced her harder, working in sync as the girl felt too weak to move. They manipulated her effortlessly but she didn’t mind being treated like that. Belle clung onto him, squeezing his shoulders as she fought to keep her balance, even though she knew they would never let her fall with his a pair of strong hands on her waist and the other one on her thighs.

She was basking in their attention, drinking in the occasional grunts and curses as she tried to keep grounded while her body floated amidst the sizzling sharp jolts of pleasure. Gods he was thick, hitting just the sweet spot inside of her, playing her body so skilfully she wondered if it was even possible to die from delight.

Gold squeezed his arm between their bodies, dragging his fingers over the sides of her clit. He increased the pressure, sliding the swollen nub between his index and middle finger, but he wouldn’t let her finish, leaving her teetering on the edge. He just smiled at her frustrated grunt, acting cool and calm even though she could feel his hard length dig into her belly. His hand moved to stroke her side, looking for the zipper of the dress but failing.

“For fuck’s sake,” he cursed and hooked his finger between her sleeve and the sheer front, tugging sharply until the fabric tore, letting him pull it down and bare her.

“Hold on, no need to be such a beast about it,” Gold behind her panted and stopped moving to unclasp her bra while the other man slid the straps off her shoulders. He resumed his thrusts, opting for measured gentler movements, his hand closing around her throat and his thumb stroking her jawline. Belle made a keen noise when the other Gold’s hot mouth sucked on her nipple hard, his teeth raking over the crinkled tip, applying just enough pressure to make the little pain thrilling. He soothed the ache with flat strokes of his tongue before breaking away with a wet pop and switching to her left breast. His fingers made up for the loss of his lips, rolling nipple, slick with his saliva, and plucking it roughly. Belle hoped the caress would be enough to allow her to cum and she moved back against the second Gold, impaling herself on his shaft.

Suddenly, he stepped aside, leaning against the mirror as he beckoned her close with his finger. Before the girl even realized what was being asked of her, she felt a warm palm give her a nudge between her shoulder blades, making her bend at the waist and lean forward. He understood their plan when her face was at the level of Gold’s tenting trousers and his hand cupped her cheek.

“You know what to do,” he said gently and she’d smile if she could. Belle rubbed her face over his crotch, sighing as she felt the heat and the hardness even through the clothes and not caring a bit if she smeared the lipstick all over her face. He let her do it, sinking his fingers into her hair but not guiding her. He pried her away, as he unhurriedly undid the belt, setting his long fingers to work on the button then to push it through its hole and slide down the zipper. He reached into the fly to free himself through the slit in his underwear. His cock was damp at the tip and he gave it a lazy tug, shamelessly wanking himself right before her eyes.

“Look at me,” he commanded and she did, locking the blue of her irises with the plain chestnut of his. The velvety skin touched her cheek as he rubbed the shaft over her face, his features contorted with lust at her obedience and her innocent stare.

“Open your mouth,” he instructed and the soft head touched her plump lips, following their contour and leaving a trace of thick precum over the red paint. “You know what to do,” he prompted and Belle reached for him with her hand but it was caught by Gold behind her.

“Ah-ah, no hands,” he sang, pushing her arms together and holding onto her wrists with both hands. He used her arms for leverage, yanking her onto him and switching to quick shallow thrusts that had her trembling and unable to concentrate.

“I am waiting,” the man in front of her reminded and his cock twitched in his grip. He didn’t try to remove the gagging tie from her mouth, so she looked up at him for help, but she couldn’t read anything on his face. He pushed the head of his cock into her mouth but stopped when it met the barrier of the fabric. Her lips closed around the crown and she pushed her tongue against the silk and using more saliva to soak the fabric.

“Oh yes,” the man hissed as she swirled her tongue around the blunt head, rubbing it through the damp cloth and moaning at the hint of his taste. Gold behind her drew in a sharp breath, his prick hardening even further in her as he watched her do her best to please his twin even with the gag in her mouth.

The girl didn’t know if it did much for him, but she felt wicked for having to work harder for it, as if it made the act dirtier and more forbidden. The fabric stretched across her face, preventing her from taking him deeper. She flicked and pushed her tongue against the tie to increase the pressure for him, making all moves imaginable to compensate for the denied ability to just wrap her bare lips around him and suck.

Gold’s movements inside her grew chaotic and even despite his attempts to hold back, she heard him curse and the girl felt a surge of wetness inside he spilled himself deep in her, his fingers digging into her arms to keep her in flushed against him. He leaned forward to rest his forehead against her back, trying to catch his breath as aftershocks rippled through his body. He withdrew, fumbling to tuck himself in but not bothering to ask magic to do it for him.

Belle felt achy and hollow at the loss of hardness inside her, but she didn’t get a chance to complain as two clever fingers were pushed inside of her, working in and out while the other hand rubbed over her clit. She had to take her mouth off Gold’s cock as her body arched backwards, her walls clenching around him as her orgasm approached rapidly. She nearly screamed as she fell over the edge, biting onto the tie as her world exploded. Gold followed a minute later, wrapping his palm around himself firmly as he finished in quick short pulses, his white cum landing on her dress in wet glistening ropes.

The only explanation for them not collapsing in a heap was probably magic, but still Belle felt grateful as one of the Golds sat down, pulling her into his lap and straightening her gown and unfastening the ruined red time to drop it onto the floor. The other one joined them, stretching on the rug and putting his head into her lap, looking miraculously decent in his suit done up although wrinkled. He winced at the ruined middle of her dress and scooting away towards her feet so that the fluid didn’t touch his face.

“Sorry about the gown, sweetheart,” came an awkward apology and she giggled.

“At least you’ve admitted it was a dress, not a tunic. And sorry about your tie. I may have bitten through it,” Belle replied, shooting a glance to once a pretty thing and curled on the floor.

"You are Rumpelstiltskin under the spell," she informed the man in her lap victoriously, cupping his face and making him smile lazily.

"Oh? And how would you know that, dearie?"

"Woman's heart always knows."

"Oh-ho," he huffed. "Go on, you are dying to enlighten us."

" _Real_ Mister Gold would never lie in his suit on the floor."

"He wouldn't, would he now?" he drawled thoughtfully. "Even if you exhausted the poor old man?"

"That old man will sooner be the death of me rather than be worn out by the exercise."

"Mhmm," he agreed and reached for her face, swiping away most of her lipstick with his thumb before pressing on the back f her head with his other hand to pull her down. He kisses her slowly and thoroughly, allowing to taste herself in his mouth and seeking out the last bit of the sweet spots in her mouth to make her moan.

"B-but..." she stuttered, when he broke away.

"I made the biggest slip ever, darling," Rumple behind her sang smugly. "Haven't you noticed I fumbled with the bloody cravat?"

"I dismissed it as a sign of excitement," she contradicted and he giggled mischievously.

"I was very much excited," he reassured her.

"You are so paying for a new dress for Ruby!" she said sulkily, poking Gold's chest with her finger accusingly. "Because there is no explaining how the stains appeared. And a missing chest part."

"Of course there is," he replied, catching her small hand and pressing a kiss to her fingers. "You just don't want to. Besides, from what I've heard about Miss Lucas, that dress may have seen worse times and more explicit adventures."

Belle winced but decided to drop the subject. He may have been correct about Ruby, but she did not want to hear any more of such speculations.

“So, how long will the spell last?”

“No idea,” Gold in her lap shrugged and closed his eyes when she treaded her finders through his hair. “Probably a couple of hours.”

“Why? Haven’t we made up for your missed appointment with Miss Lucas?” the mocking words tickled her hair and she craned her neck, trying to look at the man.

“No, but I think I am the one indebted to you now,” she said playfully and her body rocked a little with the movements of his chest when he chuckled. “I’d say I need some cleaning up and then, perhaps, I can return the favour? I do hate when I owe things.”

“Mhmm,” the man in her lap consented without opening his eyes. “But you do realize, dearie, that Mister Gold drives a very hard bargain…”

“…and when there are two of them, the stakes are doubled. Can you cope with that?”

“I do not know,” she said thoughtfully. “But I am certainly willing to try.”


End file.
